Magic, Portal Jumping and Grinning Cats
by sailormajinmoon
Summary: Side story to Such a Sad Love, Deep in Your Eyes. Random little stories about the main cast. Stories can take place before, during and even after the timeline of the main story.
1. Chapter 1: That Annoying Voice

Chapter 1: That Annoying Voice

At seventeen years old, Katrin Williams has been through a bit. She has lost her parents, and forced to live with her uncle. Months later she discovered, through a game of hide and seek, about another, more magical world known as the Underground. Not long afterwards, she learnt that the king of the goblins was her true father.

"All in all, it sounds like a crappy fanfiction to me." Kat muttered, looking up from where she was laying on her bed in annoyance.

Hey, no breaking the fourth wall.

"Since when did I need a fucking narrator anyways?"

Why cause you're the heroine of this story.

"…" Kat stared upwards, a weird look on her face, "You fucking sound like Jareth."

Why that preposterous, I sound nothing like him.

"Just who are you anyways?"

I'm the all seeing narrator of course!

"You sound like a creepy stalker…" Kat deadpaned.

Why I never-

"Get lost already, I can't read with your constant jabber." Kat said as she glanced down at the book in her hands.

Kat's mind soon wandered to the book she was reading, which was filled with wonder and magic. A typical fantasy/romance novel, something that the tomboy loves to read about but would never want to experience.

**WHAM!**

"Get the **_FUCK_** out of here, already!" Kat shouted, arm still stretched from throwing the book at the narrator.

How- how on earth did you hit me. I'm the narrator. I don't have a physical form!

"One of the few useful things that prick of a sparkle king taught me." Kat muttered, her hand still glowing faintly from the magic she used to incase her book. "Now get out, stay out, and keep any and all your friends the fuck away from me!"

Alright, already. Sheesh… never met such a rude character before.

Soon enough, Kat no longer heard the narrator's voice. With a sigh of relief, the teen sat back down on her bed and just thought about how one of her favorite shows was going to be on soon.

* * *

So here is the first chapter of this side story, and its mostly just nonsense. I just felt like writing it, no real reason or plot. The narrator will probably never show up again. This is just for shits and giggles.


	2. Chapter 2: The Creepy Girl Next Door

Chapter 2: The Creepy Girl Next Door

"Christa Cudndall-Urisdae! What have I told you about peeping at the neighbors!" A worried mother chastises her adopted fourteen-year-old daughter.

"But, mom!" Christa complained as her mother covered the window, "That girl is up to weird things again."

"Now, Chris…" Mrs. Ursidae started, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Just because Faline is a bit _eccentric_, doesn't mean you should call her names like that." Noticing her daughters fidgiting the mother grew concerned, "What's wrong?"

"She asked me what it was like to be the only human in a family of bears." Chris told her mother.

"Bears?" The woman raised an eye brow, "Maybe she is refereing to our last name."

"No, she wasn't!" Chris protested, "She said that you, papa, and Robert were grizzly bears."

"That's just silly." Mrs. Ursidae laughed, "You must have misheard her." The woman continued to laugh quietly to herself as she walked out of the room, not noticing the annoyed look on her child's face.

"I didn't mishear her." Chris muttered before she opened the curtains again, only to gasp in surprise.

Faline was right out side the window, and looking at her.

"Somebody's been watching me." Faline spoke, her voice loud enough to be heard throught the window.

Chris screamed in fright, but by the time her mother rushed into the room, Faline was no longer anywhere near the window.

* * *

So yeah, here is a bit of how Faline was during the 28 years she was trapped in Storybrooke. She seems to notice what most of the townsfolk ignore. If you couldn't figure it out, Christa and her mother are from Goldilocks & The Three Bears, specifically Goldilocks and mama bear.


End file.
